I'm Scared - A TamaHaru OneShot
by Hita-Chan
Summary: There's a horrible thunderstorm. Haruhi's left alone at her apartment in it, who else to come to her aid then Tamaki? First TamaHaru fic. I hope you like it! Horrible title and summary, gomen nasai.


I'm Scared - A TamaHaru OneShot

A/N: Please don't ask why I'm writing this...

Disclaimer: Hita doesn't own Ouran or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Third Person

Haruhi sat in her apartment, curled up under the covers on her bed. She shook with horrible fear as another big boom came from the sky outdoors. Lighting ignited the room with light for a few mere seconds before it soon faded to black. The rain pounding against the glass and the walls, sounding like little bullets.

Tamaki sat in the back of his limo, which was just leaving his mansion, pestering the driver to go faster. He was insanely worried about Haruhi as he looked outside the limo widows at the horrible weather. He sighed frustratingly at the cars in front of them. His legs shook at a very fast pace, his breathing coming out just as bad.

Haruhi curled up tighter as the rain picked up and the lightning showed even more, thunder getting louder as well.

"...Dad," she whispered out quietly, fear very well noticeable.

But nonetheless there came no reply as her father was off at work, earning money for the food and expenses. Thus making Haruhi even more afraid, she heard the thunder echoing inside her head. She gripped her ears until her knuckles were pure white, her head shaking with constant disagreement to the storm brewing outside.

Tamaki finally had made it to the apartment, flinging himself out of the dry limo, running up to the apartment, getting soaked along the way. But he did not care, all he cared about was making sure that the one he loved was safe. He pounded on her door, hoping she would come and give him entrance to her apartment.

Haruhi heard a loud banging, making her eyes widening. She, who figured it was thunder, dropped to the ground and flew underneath her bed and wrapping up into her comforter that he had brought down with her. She trembled as even more banging came.

"Please go away...," she murmured.

Tamaki knocked one more time before sighing disappointingly. He reached under the welcome mat and grabbed the spare key. He inserted it and unlocked the door, he put the key back, and then entered the small apartment. He walked quickly through the hallways until he got to Haruhi's room, knocking swiftly and then entering.

"Haruhi?" the blond called out, looking around.

He heard sniffling and got on the ground, grabbing the bed skirt and lifting up. He saw the curled up dark blue cloth ball and reached under, pulling her out. He wrapped his arms around it, resting his head on top of the comforter.

"Haruhi, you poor thing... I came as soon as I could," Tamaki whispered soothingly.

Haruhi wiggled around a little until she was sitting in his lap, leaning up against his torso. She popped her head out of the comforter and looked at the older male with teary eyes and hid her head in his chest as another clap of thunder sounded out.

Tamaki rested his head on top of hers again, wrapping his arms tightly around her back. He rubbed it softly, murmuring soothing words to her. He heard her soft crying and sniffles, her frantic heartbeat through her back. He got shivers as he looked at the girl, his worried face becoming noticeable as another spark of lightning shot out of the sky.

"Thank you, Tamaki-sempai...," Haruhi whispered, her right hand reaching up and clutching his shirt.

"Anything for you Haruhi." he responded. kissing the top of her head.

Haruhi;s face tinted red slightly, making her hide her face even further into his chest. Tamaki chuckled softly, rubbing her back in circles. The rain had slowed down some, as had the thunder and lightning but they were still there. Which was enough to keep Haruhi worrying.

Haruhi started to doze of soon enough, being comforted by her handsome sempai, the thunder and lightning were becoming less and less noticeable. She sighed softly and her eye lids slid shut, her long lashes resting on top of her cheeks.

Tamaki smiled, "Good night Haruhi."

He stood up with her in his arms and lay her down softly onto her bed. He walked out and came back with a pillow and a blanket, making himself comfortable on her floor. He smiled softly at Haruhi's sleeping form before lying down, sleep immediately taking over.

"I love you Tamaki...," Haruhi murmured, half awake and half asleep.

There was a slight smile on Tamaki's face as he slept that night, Haruhi had a small smile as well but hers was more pronounced than the host king's.

-End-

* * *

I hope all you TamaHaru fans liked it. I guess I wrote it as a challenge and for something different... Please let me know how I did! Thanks~ Review please!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


End file.
